Quest: Wolf Bane Strike
Quest Description: The Necromancer Wolf has reincarnated the Grand Master Wolf and is planning to send the world into chaos. Use whatever means necessary to stop them! *Difficulty: Extremely Difficult Quest *Time: Very Long *Quests Needed: Journey to Shamballa Part 1: The Sacred Bones Begin this quest by speaking to Jeriah. You will need to have 3 string, 2 bone meal, and a bone in your inventory as well as wear all gold armor and only have gold tools in your inventory. He will begin by asking you if you'd like some cakes when lightning is heard outside. After a repetitive lightning strike in the background, the door will be broken down and wolves will come to try and attack Jeriah. Jeriah will cower behind you and ask for you to protect him. Fight them but watch out. Lunar the Wolf Master is one of them who has high HP and can critically destroy you. Before you kill him, you ask about the wolf alliance (if you chose to save the wolves in the Journey to Shamballa) in which he'll just run away with the other wolves. Question Jeriah about what's going on. He'll respond by saying he has no idea what's going on and begs you to check on the people of the city. Go back, only to witness every sheep slaughtered. Go back to Jeriah and tell him what happened. Jeriah will be shocked and will teleport away mumbling "Must find the Golden Sheep" Search the town again for any clues. The floor may be littered with blood "redstone dust" but search for the areas with the most on the ground (shows a sign of resistance). Among them should be some bones littered on the ground. Pick them up. They should be titled in blood red text "The Sacred Bones". Part 2: Flames of Golden Sheep Locate and find the Golden Sword (keep it in your inventory at all times). Stock up on excess food, potions, a bed (for checkpointing) and enchanted gold armor (god armor if possible). Then search for a golden sheep. You might find one with a red mark on it. Begin talking to the sheep. When you receive a Jeriah book, toss it in the ground. The sheep will ask what happened to Jeriah and a short pause will happen. It will reply "I see" and begin to pace forward. He will then ask you if you can do something for the fate of Minecraft. With a mandatory reply of yes, he'll begin to lead you to a cave. The cave will have a portal of Shamballa. Suddenly the outside lights will become dark, the moon will become red and wolves will begin to enter. The golden sheep will tell you to enter the portal as more surround him. As you enter the portal and watch the mainframe crumbling, you wonder what will happen to the real world. Part 3: Welcome to Shamballa... again! Before entering Shamballa, be sure to switch to gold armor and only have gold tools (you won't get another chance). After entering Shamballa, you'll see the place deserted and even more trashed than before.